


TWO SLOW DANCERS

by findmyownbravado



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmyownbravado/pseuds/findmyownbravado
Summary: Fawn Black, a homeless orphan in New York, has always looked for a home. She searches for home in every place she goes to and in every person she meets. So, when she decides to run away from her foster family for the last time and meets Dumbledore, she learns what home can be- Hogwarts. But how long will it last before, just as all good things do, come to an end?(takes place during Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, Halfblood Prince, and Deathly Hallows)
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	1. Old Friend

**PART I : ZENITH**

_"I fucking hate you! Leave and never come back!"_

The words rang in Fawn's ears as she sat with her head down at the bus station. She was just barely in upstate New York hoping to catch a greyhound to anywhere other than New York. She remembered all the times she'd been told that. By her friends, foster parents, and most recently, her boyfriend. He was a real piece of work, Fawn knew she was better off without him.

She glanced up to the station's schedule. _20 minutes_ it read. Fawn had picked the bus that would leave the earliest, not caring where it went. She had just enough money for a few rides that would take her a few states away. That was all that mattered. _Maybe I can start a new life somewhere else,_ Fawn wondered, smiling to herself.

Fawn stood, taking her bag in with her to the bathroom. Unfortunately, all of this had taken place during her menstrual cycle. She only had a few Tylenols for the rest of the week and decided to save them for when her pain was worse. Fawn came out of the stall, feeling glad that no one was in the bathroom to hear her open her pad. It was a noisy business, and she could do without the perceived attention.

Washing her hands, she glanced into the mirror. Her face was abnormally pale and gaunt looking, the bags under her eyes a slight purple, her face hollowed out with hunger. She wore a large black hoodie from her ex, leaving it unzipped. Her loose fitting jeans were pulled up to her waist were a small crop top was. Fawn glanced back up to her face, looking into her icy blue eyes. _You look like shit._ She told herself in her mind with a chuckle out loud, glancing back down to wash her hands with more concentration. Fawn glanced back up to see a tall, old white man standing just behind her, leaning against the wall, staring at her reflection.

"You can't be in here," Fawn spoke quickly, pulling her pocket knife out of her jacket. He wore peculiar clothes, a long pale robe with a matching hat. His silvery white beard was so long, it reached his belly button. Despite being threatened with a knife, he only chuckled softly. The man whispered something under his breath and with a single finger, whisked it from her grasp.

 _Shit!_ Fawn thought, her heart dropping to her stomach. She was disarmed, with no other tricks up her sleeve. _Of course he's standing near the exit. I couldn't leave if I tried._ She thought, softening her face. "Please, don't hurt me," Fawn whimpered. _Perhaps if I can lure him from the door, I can sprint to the front desk._

"Why would I do that?" The old man asked, letting his hands fall to his sides. He spoke with an accent, sounding British. His tone was gentle, but Fawn knew better than to let her guard down. "After all these years of searching for you, I've finally found you, Fawn Black."

 _What the fuck?_ Fawn thought. "How do you know my name?"

He smiled a bit, glancing down to her shoes. They were an old, dirty pair of _Converse_ she had. They had holes throughout, making them useless on rainy days. "I see you never received your letter."

"What letter?" Fawn asked.

"The one to Hogwarts of course," He smiled a bit. "I'm the Headmaster. My name is Albus Dumbledore. We were notified of your magic years ago, but we'd never housed an American student. Even after contacting Ilvermorny, you never came off our roster. Quite a curious case that I have been following for many years."

She blinked. "Hogwarts?"

Albus smiled. "A school for young witches and wizards to grow their magic expertise." He explained. "I believe that's enough time for chitchat, it appears that it's time for us to leave." The older man held out his arm for Fawn to lock arms with him.

Fawn was hesitant, looking to her knife again. It'd landed in a puddle of dirty water from the broken sink. "How do I know I can trust you?" She asked. _Witches? Wizards? Did he lose his way from the nursing home?_

He grimaced for a moment, thinking. He reached out his hand towards the knife, but made no move to run to get it. " _Accio_ knife!" Albus spoke with certainty. The knife quickly flew towards him and he caught it by the hilt, examining it. Fawn was shocked. "What a lovely knife," He complimented, glancing to her. He clicked it into place and tossed it over to her.

The teen stumbled on her words. "Uh, um, yea. My dad got it for me. Before he disappeared." Fawn said, shoving it into her pocket. She was still in shock. How did he do that? She looked at his outfit. It definitely had a wizard vibe, at least from the movies she'd seen, like _Robinhood_. Fawn couldn't help but think to herself: _Perhaps there is some truth to what he says? Perhaps magic is real?_

"Come along then," Dumbledore said exasperatedly, as if he were growing bored.

"My ticket, I need to get my money back-" Fawn began to speak.

"Where we're going, you won't need US currency." Dumbledore interrupted, shaking his arm once more. Fawn approached hesitantly, locking her own arm in his. He had a distinct old man smell, but more overwhelming was the smell of ash and pine trees that covered his garments.

Dumbledore touched his hand with hers, nodding with a smirk before looking forward and closing his eyes. Fawn was about to ask her what he was doing, before it became apparent exactly what he was doing.

The bathroom around them disappeared into blackness and a _whoosh_ sound came over her. Then it was silent, but more silent than silent. It was as if sound had never existed and was all just a figment of her imagination. It felt as if her insides had been squished to the point where she'd soon puke them out, her ears ringing lightly, as if her body were far away from her mind. Fawn felt herself let out a scream, but she couldn't hear herself.

Then, they were back in the real world. Or at least, reality where spacetime existed. Fawn glanced around at the room they were in. It was beautiful, with plenty of gold. Book shelves lined the walls and a bright bird sat just beside a desk. Fawn looked to a smiling Dumbledore before getting down on her hands and knees and throwing up her breakfast.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore spoke warmly, stepping behind his desk. Fawn wiped her mouth. Quite a bit had gotten on his carpet, but most of it was on her clothes. The Headmaster rifled through papers noisily, opening drawers as if he were looking for something. "I suppose we'll have to get you situated for catching up during the summer-"

The door swung open with a _squeak_ and an older lady appeared, looking down at a piece of parchment paper. "Albus, all the students have been loaded onto the train successfully, I'll be arranging for the house elves to clean the dormitories-" She stopped herself suddenly, staring at the mess of throw up, her eyes leading to Fawn in what seemed to be a mix of horror and shock.

"Minerva, meet Fawn Black, Hogwarts' first summer school student," Dumbledore chuckled. "Fawn, this is Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher." He fixed his glasses as he read what was on his parchment paper.

Fawn stood quickly, her cheeks rosying up in embarrassment. "Um, it's a pleasure?" She said to the professor, but she paid the student no mind.

"She's the one we've been looking for?" She asked in a hushed whisper. "The one who appeared on our lists, but never attended school?"

McGonagall glanced to Fawn again as Dumbledore began to speak. "She never received her letter to Hogwarts. Unfortunately, in the Muggle world, homelessness is a real problem, particularly for troubled youth." He said in a volume that was definitely not a whisper. It was as if he didn't care that Fawn was overhearing their conversation.

"Oh my," She whispered. "I suppose you'll be needin' some new robes then," McGonagall spoke quickly. "I'll be needing Filch to clean up the office immediately. Come with me then, Ms. Black." The professor left the room in a hurried manner.

Fawn glanced back to Dumbledore. "I'll see you after she fastens you with something new to wear," He smiled before frowning again, looking down at his paper with furrowed brows. Fawn got up and left, following after her.

She was released to an empty corridor. "Come along now, we haven't got all day." McGonagall spoke quickly in a shrill voice. Fawn followed after her into a classroom.

Desks were set up in rows and columns, each facing toward the front. Fawn couldn't help but look around at the assortment of animals around the classroom. The professor fiddled with things just behind her desk before pulling out a large pair of pants and a short sleeved button down shirt. "Good, you've got a belt. Now put these on." McGonagall tossed her the clothes. "They'll be a bit big, but I suppose someone will have to go to Diagon Alley later for some supplies for you. Summer school?" McGonagall left out of the classroom to give her privacy to get changed.

The pants were loose fitting, but the belt made them look quite cool. Fawn tucked the shirt into the waistband and tied her hair up in a ponytail. The door opened to a small, wrinkly creature with beady eyes and pointed ears. He only came up to Fawn's knee and wore rags. "Your dirty clothes, ma'am?" He asked in a croaky voice.

Fawn reached into the jeans to pull out the pocket knife as the creature left. She examined it once more. It'd been a gift from her father many years ago and had her initials engraved. Fawn couldn't remember the day he disappeared, she was very young. She'd heard stories of the mysterious way her mother had died by his hand and how he'd never been found. Still, she kept the knife safe. It was a keepsake for her entire family, even if they hadn't been perfect.

The clicking of heeled shoes came into the room and McGonagall stood at the doorway. "Perfect, the house elf is going to clean and mend your clothes for you," She flashed a forced smile. "Come along with me," Fawn shoved the knife into her pants pocket, following. "I do know that a few members in the Ministry would find quite a bit of value in your Muggle clothes,"

Fawn only looked blankly. _Ministry? Muggle?_ They'd been words used by different people so far but she didn't recognize any of them. Then, she remembered she'd barely spoken a word to this older woman. "Sorry, I don't follow," Fawn said sheepishly.

McGonagall only smiled, a genuine smile this time, taking Fawn's hand. "My dear, everything will make sense to you by the time school begins." She chuckled.

The warm sunlight of the day had faded into the violet color of twilight, Fawn noticed through the windows. McGonagall has whisked her through the halls and down stairs that moved. _There is absolutely no way I'll be able to remember all this!_

They made their way to a Great Hall, which just looked like a fancy lunchroom. Four tables were lined up that reached from either end of the room. They looked quite empty. The ceiling was covered in the sky, it appeared to mimic what it looked like outside. A line of teachers sat at a long table at the end of the room.

"Fawn Black!" Dumbledore smiled. "You are looking a bit more like a Hogwarts student now," He teased, making her smile. She felt the eyes of each older person, supposedly the other professors, staring down at her, some judgmentally and others curiously.

A tall, pale, greasy haired man looked down at her from his table silently, his face seemingly full of contempt. Fawn's stomach began to ache and she felt a bit nauseous again at the sight of him. She had some type of power like that, she could sense when a person could be good or bad, or perhaps in a gray area. He was not outright evil, but Fawn could sense he was not a good man.

A small stool sat just beside the table with a frumpy hat on it. "Go on and sit, we must know your house so when we buy your robes, we can get them in that color." McGonagall instructed, showing Fawn the stool. She sat down, placing the hat on her head while everyone watched. A few professors whispered to one another.

The room grew quiet as the hat worked its magic. "Another Black?" The hat whispered in a gravelly voice that sounded quite irritated. "I suppose I could sort you into Slytherin where the rest of your family went. I look further into your head. I see.. hardship and bravery. You lived alone on the streets for a while? You've fought many foes and faced dangers that Wizarding folks would never understand.. but Gryffindor does not seem quite right. Ravenclaw neither... you are quite smart but not the most studious student. I see great longing and need for friendship, I see your loyalty to others even if they do not deserve it. Blind loyalty is a terrible thing, my dear, you must work on that. Hmm... if I had to decide..." The hat took a deep breath in before shouting: "Hufflepuff!"

 _Hufflepuff?_ Fawn thought. A series of clapping ensued. A few professors grinned. McGonagall smiled sweetly, the man in black still watched blank faced. Her stomach hurt again.

"Another Hufflepuff student," Dumbledore grinned. "The head of your house is Professor Sprout. She will be the one overseeing your day to day this summer and where you will be sleeping." The headmaster explained, pointing to a round lady who smiled and waved. Her cheeks were red, as if they looked that way all the time. Her fingers were encrusted with dirt from gardening.

Fawn stood, grabbing the hat off her head and placed it delicately on the stool before approaching Professor Sprout. "Oh, it will be such a pleasure to work with you. You'll blow through these courses in no time and be a great witch, I just know it."

Several professors began to eat. Fawn sat just on the other side of the table, eating as well. "What's a Hufflepuff?" Fawn whispered to the professor. Another man, who seemed quite large both vertically and horizontally, laughed, spitting out his drink in his cup.

Professor Sprout only smiled. "It's a Hogwarts house. During the school year there will be many students just like you who spend their time here. During Quidditch, you'll support the Hufflepuff team. You'll sport the color yellow, sleep in the Hufflepuff dormitory, everything. You'll see it all soon." She explained.

The professor was more than willing to answer all of Fawn's questions. It was later in the evening that the other teachers began to leave to their sleeping places. Still, Professor Sprout, and the large man, Hagrid, stayed. Dumbledore approached them tiredly. "Fawn, the plan for tomorrow is that Hagrid will take you to Diagon Alley to shop for your wand and robes. I believe using the textbooks left over from other students will suffice." He gave Fawn a gentle pat on the back as he left.

"Where will I be sleeping tonight?" Fawn asked. She couldn't have asked for a better place to stay. Her stomach was full, she felt warm and comfortable.. tired even. A little at peace. Had she found the home she'd been chasing her entire life?

"Just down the hall from me, in an old abandoned classroom," Professor Sprout grinned. "I can't have you staying in the dorms all alone, can I?"

Shortly after they were all finished eating, the two women set off to their sleeping places. The abandoned classroom had a small, rickety bed pulled into it, fitted with sheets and blankets. A yellow tie was tied at the foot of the bed. A note was just on the bed. _A gift for Hogwarts' newest student. -A_ it read. Fawn smiled, placing the note down before looking around the room.

Her clothes had been cleaned, mended, and folded on a chair nestled beside a small desk, a series of textbooks sat on the desk, each one looking more worn and old than the next. _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ was on top. She grabbed it and opened it, blowing the dust away before looking through the pictures on the pages.

A howl from outside drew her attention away from the book. The full moon was out and in the stretch of wild, dark forest, it appeared a wolf was howling. Fawn chuckled to herself before yawning. Someone had gifted a pair of silk pajamas for her to sleep in. They seemed a bit like something an old lady would wear. Fawn assumed they must had been a gift from a professor.

Before settling down to sleep, she noticed her _Jansport_ backpack, a gift that had been stolen for her, was hung on the chair. Fawn reached into it, grabbing her wallet. She had about 100$ in cash, but she wasn't looking at her money. Instead, she reached further inside it to pull out three pictures of her parents.

The first was a picture of her mother and father together. They smiled great, big smiles to the camera. Her father had long, wavy black hair down to his ears, similarly to Fawn's. Her mother was a platinum blonde with icy blue eyes. Fawn drew her fingers around her parents' faces, smiling to herself. "I miss you," Fawn whispered. _Even though I never knew you._ She added on in her head.

She flipped to the next photo of her mother. It'd been an editorial shot of her when she was in high school. It was very in tune to the culture then- a lot of _Woodstock_ and hippie vibes. In this, her hair was its natural mousey-auburn brown. Her icy eyes staring up into the camera innocently, her lips locked in a pout. She sat on the ground, her knees bent upwards and the palms of her hands keeping her upright.

Fawn looked to the final photo of her father. It was bittersweet, really. On the bottom, his name was written, _Titus Theodore Black_ , his full name. It was an image of him in college- _Onondaga Community College_. He'd gotten a job working as an electrician, just enough to support her and her mother. All of a sudden, it seemed he'd flipped into a new person, killing her mother and leaving Fawn alone.

A yawn escaped from her lips. Fawn put the photos back in her wallet, her wallet back in her bag, and the bag back on the chair. She climbed into bed and fell asleep.


	2. Didn't Know What I Was in For

The next morning, Fawn woke up with the sun. She was dressed and ready to leave with Hagrid to Diagon Alley. Hagrid told her all sorts of things on their way there. He talked a lot about animals and school life, Fawn was a good listener. They were on a Muggle train now, some part of England. "A long time ago, there was a terrible wizard. Everyone calls him _He Who Must Not Be Named_. He killed many innocent witches and wizards until one day, he disappeared. Some people say he died, but some still say he's out there. One of the students at our school is the one people believe killed him, but he's been back to get him."

Fawn frowned, furrowing her brows. "Who? I think I'd like to meet him. I wouldn't want to get on his bad side." She joked.

"Ah," Hagrid laughed. "His name's Harry. He wouldn't hurt a fly. Unless the fly was from Slytherin," He chuckled. "He's a good lad. I do feel a bit bad sending him back to his folks. His aunt and uncle are quite a pain to be around."

They got off the bus, going in an alley. Hagrid tapped a random set of bricks and they formed a passageway. The two of them stepped through, the bricks becoming a wall once again behind them. Fawn was mystified as she watched different wizard groups milling about from store to store. "Where to first?" Fawn asked.

"The robe shop- while they mend the robes we can get your wand." Hagrid replied, leading the way. Fawn was secretly delighted by his tallness, she could never lose him in a crowd. They went into the robe shop and her measurements were taken. A mannequin with each exact measurement wheeled itself towards the front of the store. Then, they left to get her wand.

The door opened a soft bell rang. "Ollivander?" Hagrid called.

A balding old man walked towards them. "Well hello Hagrid, what brings you here?" Hagrid smiled, gesturing to Fawn. "What is it dear? Have you broken your wand?"

"No, I need to buy one. I've never owned one before." Fawn answered.

Ollivander nodded. "Not too often I see a witch your age looking to buy her first wand." He walked back towards a row of shelves, inside those shelves were boxes. He came back and set up a few wands. Fawn picked one up. "Give it a wave!" He encouraged.

Fawn gave it a wave and a bright ray of light shot out of it, landing on a painting of a man. His head was now a cloud of black ash. "I don't think it's this one," Fawn giggled, placing it back down. She glanced to Hagrid who flashed an encouraging smile.

They tried several wands with dragon heartstring, phoenix feather, and unicorn hair. Even aged wands that were older than the wandmaker himself like Kneazle whiskers, Dittany stalks, and Kelpie manes. "Hold that thought, I believe I have the perfect wand for you." He said, tiptoeing to the back.

The wandmaker returned with a black box. He opened it to reveal a deep, beautiful light colored wood. On its handle was small, carefully whittled rosebuds. "A yew wand with a White River Monster spine as its base. I've had this wand for many _many_ years, hoping to find a proper owner. It was given to me many years ago. I've been saving it for just the right wizard- or witch, I suppose."

Fawn grasped the wand, giving it a flick. A small string of rosy, pink light came from it, growing into what appeared to be a rose. She glanced back to Hagrid. "I believe that's the one! It seems that wand likes you." Hagrid chuckled, putting a few coins down on the table.

"I will be waiting to see what kind of witch you become," Ollivander chuckled knowingly. "Only great wizards and witches use yew wood. The spine from an American White River Monster is particularly powerful as well, bringing about forceful, yet elegant spells."

"Thank you so much!" Fawn grinned. "Sorry about all the destruction."

"It's quite alright. You wouldn't believe how many times it's happened." Ollivander waved goodbye as they left.

The two of them picked up the robes and went to look at other things they could buy. Hagrid instructed her on different pets she could get at the _Magical Menagerie_. A small black kitten was just in the window. "You're checking out that black kitten? Black cats are good luck, you know." Hagrid said.

"It's so cute!" Fawn said excitedly, pulling Hagrid in.

"The little black kitten? He's not just a kitten, miss," The store owner said, setting the kitten down. "His father was a normal housecat wandering the fields of a breeder. His mother was half Kneazle and half Wampus. He could grow to be quite large. He's quite the mischievous little cat. Many people who've adopted him ended up bringing him back."

Fawn looked to Hagrid, knowing he couldn't resist. "Fine!" Hagrid threw up his hands. "How much you want for 'im?"

"10 galleons." The store owner said. Hagrid gave him the coins and they loaded the kitten in the cage. Fawn noticed his happy yellow eyes and his large paws. The two carried him out and made their way back to Hogwarts.

She spent the night with the kitten, looking through different herbs and things to find the perfect name. The kitten seemed well mannered enough, for a cat. Fawn had foster parents who'd owned cats before and they were just as mischievous as well.

Her finger dragged down the page, looking for the perfect name. "Hemlock.." Fawn called out. The kitten was nestled against her leg, sleepy. "How about 'Hemlock' for a name?" Fawn gave the kitten a pat, he closed his eyes contently, as if he loved the name. She felt that by the size of Hemlock's feet, he'd grow to be a big cat someday.

A knock was heard at the door. "Come in?" Fawn asked as the door opened anyway.

"I see you've settled in nicely," Dumbledore laughed, closing the door behind him. "With a new little friend? You've found Hagrid's weakness already. He has a certain fondness for animals- particularly those in those tiny pet shops." Hemlock opened his eyes and stared at Dumbledore. "Part Wampus too? That seems quite fitting, seeing how you're from America. If you train him correctly I'm sure he could make quite the formidable companion."

Fawn chuckled, running her hand along Hemlock's soft head.

"Tomorrow is the first day of your private lessons. It will be more vigorous than normal classes, but I think the one on one connection with your teachers will be more beneficial. You've got lots of catching up to do, but you'll be a more brilliant witch for it." He smiled, getting up and leaving.

The newest witch closed her textbooks, turned out her lights, and went to bed.

**-*-**

Three months had passed since Fawn's arrival at Hogwarts and summer was coming to an end. In a way, she was saddened by it. Dumbledore had been right that the one on one connections with her teachers would be helpful for her learning. By the time the school year would start, she'd easily finished three years worth of work. 

Fawn had mastered every bit of magic except flying. She loved all her professors dearly, Hagrid spent lots of time training Hemlock with her and Professor Lupin spent many hours teaching her about the Defense Against of the Dark Arts. He had to leave earlier in the summer, so she hadn't seem him in a few months. The new teacher, Professor Moody, gave her an intense stomachache, as if a murder of crows flew into her belly. He'd only come a few weeks ago, fortunately she didn't have to have any one on one meetings with him and could avoid him.

That night, at dinner, the teachers hung around and chatted about current events. Not all of them wore large graceful robes all the time, they spent most of their time in casual clothes. Casual _magic_ clothes. Not Muggle. 

"The Quidditch World Cup is this weekend?" Professor McGonagall spoke casually, eating. Professor Sprout sat just across from Fawn. The Herbology professor had challenged her to a vegetable only diet. She was shocked when she found out that Muggles had already done it. _Vegetarianism? Maybe Muggles are more advanced than we thought!_ Fawn remembered her reaction to it and giggled.

Professor Moody nodded. "Yup. I was thinkin' about takin' the new one. She should be around other wizards other than 'er professors, ya know?" His little mechanic eye flicked towards her menacingly. "People her own age. Just before they all come stormin' in here in a few weeks."

"I'll go with you then," Hagrid said with a smile. Fawn was grateful. Of course she wanted to go to the Quidditch World Cup, but Moony made her uncomfortable. "I want to see the game just as much as the next wizard."

McGonagall shrugged. "I'll just listen on the radio." She replied.

Later that week, they were off, using _Floo Powder_. It wasn't hard to get there and she ended up finding her way just fine. Hagrid and Moody showed her around before pitching the tent, giving Fawn her own place to change away from them.

The plan was to get the the place, set up the tent, watch the game, sleep that night, then leave in the morning. It was all going according to plan. Apparently, Hagrid had met up with a man named Arthur Weasley and his sons- they decided to share top box with them. Fawn didn't know much about seats in sports games since she'd never been to one.

When they got to the top box, there was an assortment of food around and an open window with a clear shot of the field. Many people were gathered there. A tall man with long blond hair named Lucius Malfoy and his son, Draco were there. They appeared upset at Hagrid's presence and hers along with his. Moody was no where to be found. 

"Hagrid!" A group of people cheered as they came over to see the half giant. A boy with brown hair and glasses was first, giving him a high five, then a red haired boy and a bushy haired dirty blonde girl.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, this is Fawn. She's going to be joining you at Hogwarts this year." Hagrid introduced Fawn. Fawn felt shy, only shaking their hands. Soon, as the game began, the attention was off her, since everyone wanted to watch the game instead. She listened to the match person's incessant announcing which was just fine for her.

Cornelius Fudge was there, he'd spoken to Hagrid about Fawn, but she didn't care much. _Apparently my reputation precedes me._ It was odd being known as the mystery girl; the one who appeared on the roster but never attended class and could never be found. A man named Amos Diggory was with his son, Cedric Diggory. He'd certainly caught Fawn's eye, but he would never know that.

The game ended with Ireland winning, making many people from the crowd happy. Hagrid wanted to go back with the Weasleys and the Diggorys to celebrate in their camp, as if he'd forgotten about Professor Moody. Fawn went along with them, but she was still too shy to say anything.

Fawn stayed outside the tent, listening to the bustling sounds of celebrating students. _I don't fit in with them._ She thought, covering her face in her hands. _I don't fit in anywhere._ She felt deeply saddened by her own thoughts, but wouldn't let it show. 

Just by the entrance of the tent, she heard Hagrid speaking in a hushed voice. It wasn't hard to make out what he was saying, despite the whooping and hollering everyone was doing. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, I'm askin' you this for the sake of Fawn. Try to be friendly to her. She's new and she doesn't know any wizard folk except her teachers-"

"I can't believe she would choose to be there in the summer!" Ron's voice came in barely above a whisper, only to be met by Hermione's shushing.

"I can." Harry replied quietly. "I'll do it Hagrid."

"Good, because I think once you two get to know each other, you'll find that your stories have a lot in common." Hagrid's voice was gentle.

She couldn't hear the rest of the conversation after another head poked out of the tent. It was the Diggory boy- Cedric. He held a glass of something sweet smelling that she couldn't put her finger on. He looked up at the cloudy sky, looking back to her and smirking. "So, you're a Hufflepuff then?"

"I suppose so," Fawn chuckled slightly. "What house are you?"

"Hufflepuff- the best house obviously!" Cedric laughed. "We won Quidditch last year. Watching Quidditch seems fun, but playing it is even more fun. You should've seen it- I'm a pretty great captain, if I do say so myself."

Fawn only laughed awkwardly, looking down at her shoes.

"So, what's your story? How'd you end up at Hogwarts?" Cedric asked. He seemed genuine, with his warm gray eyes staring into hers, his brown hair slicked back.

She chuckled awkwardly, trying to find the words to explain herself. "I've lived in America for a while, both of my parents are out of the picture, so I was bouncing around from foster home to foster home before I ended up running away. Dumbledore found me-" Fawn stopped suddenly, doubling over in pain, clutching her stomach and crying out.

Cedric set his drink down. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked, grabbing onto her shoulders gently as she fell to the ground.

"My scar burns!" A voice from inside the tent cried out. It sounded like Harry.

Cedric turned to look inside before looking back to her. "Fawn? Fawn? I need help over here! I need hel-" A bright light was blasted to the tent just across the way from them. Screams of terror were heard.

A head poked out of the tent. Arthur Weasley's concerned face stared out at the chaos that was now ensuing. He ducked his head back in. "We've got to leave! Now!" He ordered his sons.

Fawn felt herself being helped up by Cedric. The pain burned near her belly button, as if a thousand sharp beaks wished to pierce through and escape. "Come on," He whispered. "Let's go to the forest with the others."

Hagrid raced out of the tent, looking frantically for Fawn. "You've got her?" Hagrid asked Cedric, who nodded. "Fawn, I've got to go to Dumbledore right away. You stay here with the Weasleys. I'll be back, I promise." He quickly turned. " _Accio_ motorbike!" Hagrid shouted, and a large motorbike fit for him arrived. The gamekeeper drove away madly for a while before hitting the air.

Arthur Weasley came out, ushering out his children. Fawn stayed with Cedric as they went to hide in the forest. Fred, George, and Ginny joined them. Things in the forest were silent, since no one wanted to be found. "Are you feeling alright?" Cedric whispered.

Fawn opened her mouth to say yes before letting out an intense groan, her pain returning. Cedric clapped his hand over her mouth as someone approached.

He was tall and slender with short cut hair. Fawn couldn't see anymore than that, but she knew that he was absolutely _evil_. She'd never felt the pain be this bad before, it was usually just a gut feeling. " _Morsmordre_!" The wizard shouted, pulling up his sleeve to reveal a frightening skull tattoo.

The pain was getting so bad, Fawn felt her consciousness subside. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." She whispered, leaning back into Cedric's arms as she felt herself lose touch with reality.

**-*-**

The next morning, Fawn found herself asleep in someone's bed, the light shining through the windows. _Wait.. bed? Windows?_ Fawn sat up, looking out. The room was empty, except for a few sleeping bags on the floor and there was only one bed. She heard whispering outside.

"I saw it with my own eyes! She passed out when that man shot the Dark Mark into the sky." Fred's voice- or George's, she supposed, spoke quickly in hushed whispers.

She recognized Harry's sigh. "Well, I suppose she's not a normal witch then. There's something special about her, just like Harry." Hermione's voice chimed in.

"Of course she's bloody special, whatever that means. She comes from America and is new to our school. Nobody joins Hogwarts new in the fourth year! It's unheard of!" Ron's voice rang through.

Another sigh came from Harry. "I need to think about this." He grumbled, opening the door. Fawn was very clearly awake as Fred- or George- walked away and Hermione and Ron came in. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Harry said sheepishly to Fawn, giving the back of his neck a scratch.

"It's alright, I think I should be up since everyone else is," Fawn replied. _I'm a terrible houseguest!_ Though she didn't know houseguest etiquette, it was an easy guess that guests should be awake around the same time as the hosts.

The trio turned away into their own corner, speaking in whispers even more quiet than before, glancing over to Fawn every once in a while. "My scar was burning.. I wrote a letter to Sirius.. Such a terrible dream.." Was all Fawn could make out. She swung her legs over the bed and left out the door, not saying goodbye to them. _They don't like me._ Fawn thought to herself as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

"There you are my dear! I was wondering when you'd wake up." Mrs. Weasley said warmly. "I'm Molly. It's a pleasure to have you stay with us." She chuckled. "You hungry?"

Fawn smiled and nodded. "Yes please." She grinned, sitting down. "I'm Fawn."

Molly glanced to her, fixing her a bit of toast in the toaster oven. "Fawn, what an interesting accent you have. Where are you from?"

"New York," Fawn smiled, noticing that Molly's dishes in her sink were washing themselves. "Is Hagrid coming?"

"Ah, Dumbledore just sent us an owl this morning. He asked us to take you to Platform 9 and 3/4 to ride the train. He said your stuff would be in your room when you get there." Molly explained. The toast flew from the oven and hovered in mid air. She grabbed it and placed strawberry jelly all over it. She set it on the plate and it hovered over to Fawn, who took a bite.

A series of footsteps were heard. Arthur and another boy stood beside him, probably another Weasley son. "We've got to go to the Ministry now! Rita Skeeter's article is a load of baloney!" Arthur said, leaving. The other boy followed after.

"Bye Arthur! Bye Percy!" Molly smiled, patting Fawn on the back as she went to another room.

Fawn reached for the paper, shocked by the moving image of the Dark Mark captured up in the sky. Worry settled in her belly as she took another bite of food. _This doesn't bode well, I don't think._


	3. Killer

Fawn waited around with everyone at King's Cross station. "Dearest, you're going to run straight for that wall. Just barrel it, book it, whatever." Molly spoke gently, noticing Fawn's shy demeanor. "Fred, George, go on." The two twins ran for it, disappearing into the platform. "Ginny," The little red haired girl was next. "Ron, Hermione, you go."

The two disappeared into the platform. "I'll see you later," Molly chuckled to Fawn. "Harry, please escort Fawn." Harry smiled to Fawn and nodded, they went together.

"You can sit with me, Ron, and Hermione on the train if you'd like," Harry offered. Fawn looked at him carefully. His smile and tone seemed genuine, but she was thoroughly convinced they didn't like her. _I wish I'd brought a book to read,_ Fawn thought. She smiled and nodded to Harry as they got on the train together.

Hermione and Ron sat on the train, a large fluffy orange cat on Hermione's lap. Harry sat down beside Ron while Fawn stood, sitting beside Hermione by the window. "I have a cat too," Fawn told Hermione.

"This is Crookshanks," Hermione informed.

"I used to have a pet too- his name was Scabbers but it turns out that he was really Pet-" Ron rambled on before Harry slapped a hand over his mouth forcefully. He peeled his hand away for Ron to finish. "Umm, he got lost at Hogwarts last year and I haven't found him since."

Fawn nodded slowly, tying her hair up in a messy ponytail before sitting back and looking out the window as the train started to move. She noticed Ron staring at her, but she didn't really mind. _Does he think I'm beautiful?_ Fawn wondered. Madam Pomfrey had made it her goal to get Fawn healthy that summer by feeding her healthy food and medicine. Fawn watched herself go from something barely more than a skeleton to a body that looked more or less like a human being. She'd spent lots of time with Hemlock out in the sun, so her freckles had come back. _I love my freckles._ Fawn thought with a smile as she continued to look out the window.

"Sorry if I come across a bit rude by asking, but what's your story? What's the deal? Your presence at Hogwarts is a bit.. odd." Hermione asked, choosing her words carefully. Harry and Ron listened intently.

Fawn sighed. "My parents.. they're not in my life anymore. I bounced around from foster home to foster home before running away at 11. I was homeless. That's why Dumbledore could never get me my Hogwarts letter- I didn't have an address when I had no where to live. He found me last May and I stayed at Hogwarts over the summer catching up."

The door opened to reveal the blond boy from the Quidditch game- Draco. "Hello Mudblood," Draco sneered to Hermione. "Traitor," He teased Ron. "Potter." Draco glared to Harry. Harry had the same angry glare. "Who's your new little friend?"

"This is Fawn, she's from America." Ron told him. Fawn's cheek glowed a bright red.

Draco's judging eyes settled on her, but his face softened just a bit before hardening into a scowl. She'd gotten good at reading micro expressions after living on the streets. "You're the girl who had the stomachache when the Deatheaters showed up," He grimaced. "You'd get along with Potter then. His scar's always hurting for one reason or another. It's a bit babyish if you ask me."

Everyone in the car waited for Fawn's response. "If you scowl like that all the time, your face will wrinkle and stay that way," She spoke flatly, crossing her arms. "You'll look like Dumbledore by the time you graduate Hogwarts."

The blond boy looked to her, his cheeks reddening. Draco left quickly, slamming the door shut so hard it bounced back. Harry adjusted it, giggling. "I don't think I've ever seen Malfoy show that much emotion in one sitting."

Ron and Hermione giggled too. "We've got to get you to ride with us on the train more often." Ron said.

Not too long after, the trolley lady came by with candy. Harry bought loads of candy, one of each. It was mouthwatering for Fawn, who rarely had any money for anything. She'd gotten an allowance from Filch to help clean the castle so she had some spending money. Fawn had also learned the way from Hogwarts to Diagon Alley to buy food and clothes there. Still, Harry had more earnings in his pocket than Fawn could make in an entire month.

Ron stuffed his face with chocolate frogs, Harry and Hermione ate the every flavor beans. _Time to feast!_ Fawn thought to herself as she ate with them, giggling.

It was late in the evening when they had arrived to Hogwarts. Fawn got out with the trio, staying by their side until Professor Sprout pulled her from the crowd. "Your robes and things are in the Hufflepuff dormitory in the basement. You'll recognize which one has Hemlock. The password is to tap the barrel two from the bottom in the middle of the second row in tune to Hel-ga Huff-le-puff. Go quickly!"

Fawn waved goodbye to her friends before leaving, tapping the barrels and crawling through the space. The common room was warm, rain pounded at the windows near the ceiling and the stars shone through. She searched for her room, looking for Hemlock. He was trapped in a cage and clearly upset. "I'll come back for you later, I promise!" Fawn said as she put on her robes, racing back up to the great hall, fortunate to match everyone and not miss a single thing.

Dumbledore nodded as he saw her enter, a crowd of 11 year-olds near the front. Fawn sat near the back of the table quietly, bring her full focus to Dumbledore. He smiled as he began. Dumbledore started with usual rules, making Fawn zone out, as did everyone else. "Instead of having Quidditch this year, Hogwarts is pleased to announce that we will be-"

The headmaster was cut off from speaking as Professor Moody stepped through the door loudly- and late. Her stomach felt sick again. _I think I've lost my appetite_. His mechanic eye flicked over in her direction and she felt afraid.

"This is Professor Mad Eye Moody, or Professor Moody. He is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, in Professor Lupin's absence." Dumbledore introduced him.

A shuffling sound was heard as hundreds of students whispered to each other. Fawn could only pick out a few voices. "Isn't he an Auror?" One kid asked. "We don't need a damn wizard cop teaching us lessons!" Another student argued. 

Dumbledore waited for things to quiet down before continuing. "This year, Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. It will begin on October 31st, at the Halloween ball. One champion will remain glorified out of competition from the top three wizarding schools in Europe and win one thousand galleons. This tournament is extremely dangerous and many young witches and wizards have died. This is why we will be complying with the Ministry's new rules, one of which being no wizard under the age of seventeen will be able to compete." Many people groaned in defeat.

"Now, let us sort these new witches and wizards into their houses!"

After everyone had been sorted, it was time to eat. Fawn picked at a corn on the cob. Her stomach hurt being in the presence of Professor Moody- how was she supposed to survive the year? _I wish Lupin were still here!_ He was an excellent professor and mentor, always feeding her chocolate and talking about her life.

Fawn noticed a few people around the Hufflepuff table whispered and glanced in her direction. _They're talking about me._ She thought, her heart beginning to race. Not too far away, she could see Cedric laughing with his friends. They made eye contact for a moment before he looked away. Fawn stood up, walking out towards the direction of the Hufflepuff basement. It'd been a long day and she needed rest. 

Fawn had looked into her pocket, having packed bits of meat for Hemlock. He was certainly the wild cat and seemed to enjoy them. She entered the common room where students had begun to gather, sharing about their summers. She moved past them quickly, going into her room and closing the door.

It was quiet. There were only two beds in the room, since it was the extra one at the end of the hallway. Upon examining it, it may have been a closet for cleaning supplies at one point. Still, it had a window that her bed was beside. Fawn released Hemlock from his cage and fed him the meat, changing into her pajamas and going into the window to sit and look at the pictures of her parents again.

Hermione had explained everything to her. Mudbloods were Muggleborn, neither parent was magic. Halfbloods were half Muggleborn, so one parent was a wizard and the other a Muggle. Purebloods were self explanatory. _I wish I knew you._ Fawn thought with a sigh, looking at the picture of her mother carefully.

The door swung open, letting in the artificial light from the hallway in. A pretty blonde girl with green eyes stood dumbfounded at Fawn. "You're my roommate?" She asked. Fawn nodded. _Please don't hate me. Please don't hate me._ The girl smiled and jumped up and down, racing forward to hug her. "Ugh, my last roomie was a total bitch. I was so glad when she graduated."

"You always stay in this room?" Fawn asked.

"Well, yea. I'm the only one who's last name is a _Z_ now. I'm Veronica. Veronica Zeal." The blonde girl explained, shaking her hand vigorously. "I usually get people who don't fit in anywhere else. My roommates always change. It's nothing to me, I'm glad I get to meet an assortment of people."

Fawn smiled, resituating herself to look at Veronica easily. "I'm Fawn, Fawn Black."

Veronica glanced to her. "You're the girl that Cedric met at the World Cup, right?"

"Yea.." Fawn sighed, feeling sick. "Is it embarrassing? Does my reputation precede me?" She got down, sitting on the bed, petting Hemlock.

She shook her head. "Cedric mentioned it in passing, but mostly talked about his experience. You apparently make him seem like a hero. Plenty of girls are lining up to ask him to the Halloween Ball now." Veronica chuckled as she changed into her pajamas. "You're just the new girl. You've got a blank slate to do whatever you want with."

The Hufflepuff smiled and nodded. "Good."

They laid down in their beds and talked in the dark. Hemlock snored beside Fawn and Veronica asked questions about her story. Veronica's story seemed to be the same as everyone else at Hogwarts: middle class pureblood. Not rich, but well off. Not unkind, but wary of new people. Veronica seemed nice though, Fawn intended not to ruin it.

"I'm gonna get to sleep." Veronica yawned, turning over. Fawn closed her eyes and turned over as well, falling asleep quickly.

Her dreams were filled with the sounds of crying and screaming. It was a dream she had often. Lupin wondered if it could be a memory from long ago, but Fawn wasn't sure. She knew it always played out with a baby crying and a mother screaming something unrecognizable to the ear. A bright flash of light came over the baby. Then everything was quiet as the killer left.

Fawn woke with a start, breathing heavily after her nightmare. She took her wand, grabbing one of her books and going to the common room to read. _Sleeping is too much effort for now._ Fawn thought, settling down on an armchair as she began to read.

"Can't sleep?" A voice startled her. Cedric stood before her in his pajamas. He was certainly different at Hogwarts than around his father. At the match, his hair was slicked back, his clothes neat and tidy. Now, his hair was let loose, his curls effortlessly bouncing to the side. There was a stain on his shirt. "I'm always nervous for the first day of classes." Cedric plopped down on another sofa.

"Thank you," Fawn spoke quietly before continuing reading.

"For what?" Cedric asked, fiddling with something in the dark.

"Saving me from that Deatheater." Fawn replied.

Cedric chuckled. "That's just what friends are for." He answered, glancing to her.

Fawn smiled, going back to reading. After pacing around a bit, he ended up going back to sleep. She ended up falling asleep in the cozy armchair, her book held against her chest, only awoken by the warm sunlight filtering through the windows.


	4. Apple Cider

Veronica shook Fawn awake, the sunlight streaming through the windows. Fawn quickly got ready in her room, putting on her uniform, tying up her hair in a half up-half down style, and putting on light makeup. It was time to make a good impression. Then, she made it down to the great hall with Veronica for breakfast.

Cedric sat with his friends, waving to Fawn in a friendly way. "Let's eat with Cedric," Veronica teased, pulling her away from the edge of the table where she sat the night before. Fawn looked to the trio, smiling and waving. _Hopefully I look a little better now than yesterday,_ She thought to herself. Magic makeup was much easier to apply than Muggle makeup, it looked better too. She still kept a few Muggle products to use, like her eyeliner.

The Weasley twins hung around the table with Cedric. "We're crafting something up to get our names in the cup." George, or Fred, spoke with a chuckle. "Perhaps an aging potion would do the trick."

"I think I'm gonna put my name in there," Cedric chuckled, taking a bite of the sweet syrup covered waffle that was in front of there. "A thousand galleons? I could replace Hufflepuff's entire broom set and still have money leftover." _He's very selfless,_ Fawn thought to herself. It seemed many other girls felt that way too.

After snagging an apple, Fawn went to her first class, Herbology. It was just an introduction to the course, they didn't even get to go in the greenhouse. It was all fine and easy. Next was the Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, meaning they were outside. Fawn walked with Veronica and the trio.

"I've decided to end my hunger strike!" Hermione confirmed as they walked. Fawn couldn't help but bask in the sun as they walked, her skin warm to it. "There must be better ways to protest house elf abuse."

Veronica chuckled, scoffing a bit. "House elf abuse?"

"For working in the kitchens." Hermione replied curtly, tucking a long lock of curly brown hair behind her ear.

The Hufflepuff frowned. "I think they don't mind.. but whatever." Veronica chuckled. 

Fawn didn't react, she just gazed towards the trees by Hagrid's hut. They arrived there a little later than the other students, but that didn't stop Hagrid from greeting them. "Today, we'll be talking 'bout Blast Ended Skrewts." He pulled off a tarp full of a cage full of tiny little lobsters, all crawling to be released. The lesson was about them and how Hagrid was breeding them. It was a quick lesson with plenty of time after to go to lunch early.

"Hello, Potter," Malfoy grinned as he ran up to them. Fawn watched closely. Draco sneered. "I see you've made friends with the new girl," His eyes looked her up and down. He couldn't hide his micro expressions. "I suppose I'll be on my way. I've got lunch with Pansy. I'm gonna ask her to the Halloween ball. She's going to say yes, you know. Have you got a date, Potter?"

Harry frowned. "No, I've got more important things to worry about than dances, Malfoy. It's child's play. If it's something that occupies your time then please, by all means, stick with it. Just stay away from me." He spoke harshly.

Malfoy grimaced, looking to each of them before leaving.

Veronica went to eat with another group of friends she had elsewhere in the castle. She seemed to be quite popular with the other students, which was good. By association, Fawn had become popular as well, though it was for mysterious reasons instead of being charming. For now, she would eat outside alone under a tree with one of her textbooks for Divination, her next class.

Fawn stepped into the Divination class just as it was beginning to start. "Ah, yes, Ms. Black, please sit." Professor Trelawney greeted her. Fawn looked around, Veronica had a different class.

"Could I sit with you?" Fawn whispered as she approached the tiny table that Harry and Ron were seated at together. She didn't want to sit with any old group of people. _At least I've got these two to keep me company._ Fawn thought to herself.

As the professor began teaching lessons, Harry and Ron began passing notes to each other under the table. Fawn pretended not to notice, trying to focus on the lesson before Harry passed a note to her.

 _Your last name is Black. Are you apart of the Black family?_ Harry's messy scrawl was on the paper she read.

 _I don't belong to any family, as far as I know._ She wrote back in perfect penmanship, handing it back to him sneakily.

Harry scratched out a response. _I know someone with the last name of Black. Perhaps you two may be related?_ He handed it back to her discreetly.

"Mr. Potter! Ms. Black!" Professor Trelawney called out from the front, storming over to their table. Fawn glanced to Ron, who quickly looked down into his textbook, pretending not to know what was going on. "Passing notes? Perhaps I shall take this note and read it, hm?" With an outstretched hand, she asked for it.

Fawn sighed, handing the note over to her, rolling her eyes. To her surprise, as Fawn's fingers touched the Professor's, she jumped back with a squeak. Her eyes were wide and her face began to pale as she looked at the student. "You wicked vile woman!" Trelawney scolded. "Get out of my class! Now!"

Her blood cooled, looking to Harry and Ron before grabbing her things and leaving. It was embarrassing, having everyone's eyes on her. She felt her face grow red hot as she left the classroom.

The door slammed closed and Harry raced after her, his books and things held down at his side. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Fawn blinked. She felt choked up, she felt like crying. "No." She spoke in a defeated tone. "No teacher's ever done that before. I feel like I don't belong." Fawn sighed, wiping the beginnings of a tear away. Her wizard makeup would stay on because they'd made it perfectly waterproof, but the Muggle eyeliner and mascara would form black lines down her cheeks.

Harry blinked at her. "Trelawney's weird," He muttered as they walked. Fawn didn't know where, it seemed that Harry was leading the way. "I'll go with you to Dumbledore if you wish to drop the class."

"It's alright, Harry," Fawn chuckled through slightly congested sinuses. "I don't care if she doesn't want me there. I'm staying. I do think learning about fortune telling is interesting."

The wizard laughed. "Let's go back to my common room, we've got wizard chess." Harry said, leading the way at a quicker pace back to the Gryffindor common room. 

The room was beautiful, awash with bright reds and golds. Bookshelves lined every wall and a fire burned in the fire place. It was warm and cozy, the perfect place to unwind. The two settled down at the table and began to play wizard chess. Harry had to teach Fawn how to play, but she learned quickly.

The memories of the class raced through her head. "So, what were you talking about me being related to someone?" Fawn asked. _I don't understand why Trelawney would react so negatively to me. I didn't do anything._

Harry frowned again, furrowing his brows. By the creases in his skin, it seemed like he did that often. "I just know someone with the same last name as you. Do you know anyone you could be related to?"

"Alive? No," Fawn replied. "I told you- my dad killed my mom and ran off. My mom's dead, I can't ask her. My dad is just gone. Hopefully he's in prison.. I hope that piece of shit rots." Fawn spoke quickly and harshly. _I wish I knew him but at the same time I hate him._

The boy nodded. "Have you heard of a man named Sirius Black?" Harry asked aloud.

The silence was loud in the air. "No, I believe the name sounds familiar." Fawn answered. She'd remembered hearing about him from other students talking, but that was where her knowledge ended.

"You must know all about Azkaban, surely?" Harry asked.

"Sure, Lupin told me all about it." Fawn replied with a shrug. "Bishop to E3."

"You knew Lupin?"

"How do you think I caught up in the Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Fawn chuckled. "He taught me the first few weeks of summer. I believe he's the best teacher I've ever had. We would sit there for hours talking about life, everything. He's wonderful."

Harry suddenly smiled. "There's a man named Sirius Black who was in Azkaban for a while, but then he escaped. The ministry said he'd murdered a man named Peter Pettigrew, but I know very well that Peter Pettigrew is alive, making him an innocent man. I think it's possible you could be related."

The witch shrugged as Harry made his next move on the board, murdering one of her pawns. "I don't know," Fawn sighed. "People believe he's a wanted murderer? My father is a murderer. I don't know if I'd want to be associated with more people like that."

"I'll write to him and see what he knows. Perhaps you have some wizarding family out there that you could stay with," Harry smiled knowingly. "The Muggle world is absolutely terrible, I've been counting the days to where I never have to see my aunt and uncle again. I know your time in the Muggle world has been unpleasant too."

Fawn dawned on Harry's kindness. He was being kind for the sake of being kind. "Thank you, Harry," She whispered, smiling a bit. Harry chuckled, adjusting his glasses. "Queen to D8. Checkmate." Fawn said, winning the game.

"Hey!" Harry laughed as her piece slaughtered Harry's king.

The door swung open and a few Gryffindor students paraded in. Ron slumped down in a chair beside Harry. "Trelawney's given us extra homework to do. I couldn't help it- Lavender Brown wouldn't stop whispering!" Ron moaned.

"It's alright-" Harry began to comfort his friend before being interrupted by more students coming in.

"Harry!" The Weasley twins said in unison as they approached the three of them.

"Hello, fainting girl," One twin teased, looking to Fawn.

Fawn only chuckled. "I still can't tell you two apart. Just two annoying red haired doofuses." She teased back.

One smiled as the other spoke to Ron and Harry about the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. "You can that one's Fred, he's got a massive birthmark on his wrist in the shape of France! He says it's France, to me it looks like a brown blob." The twin, presumably George, said with a smile, grabbing his brother's wrist and pulling up his sleeve. It was a brown blob, though if Fawn squinted, perhaps it looked like France.

Fred pulled his arm back, glaring to George. "Professor Moody is a strange one, different from Lupin."

"He's more hands on." George answered.

"It's quite peculiar." Fred said.

"Indeed." George followed up.

Fawn stood, realizing that Veronica would be looking for her. "I should go back to my house before anyone misses me." She smiled sweetly to Harry. "Thanks for the wizard's chess, though I know you let me beat you."

"He is terrible as wizard's chess, you may have actually defeated him." Ron chuckled.

She left the dorm, not realizing the picture she'd kept in her textbook had slipped out. Harry caught it as he began to see her out. "You dropped this," He said, inspecting the picture before handing it to her.

"Thanks-" Fawn said, reaching for it back before Harry pulled it closer, getting a better look.

"This is your father, Titus Black?" Harry asked. "He's got the Slytherin serpent tattooed on his bicep." He pointed out.

Fawn grabbed it back, smoothing the worn edges down. "It was just a random snake." In the photo, he'd decided to where a plain white shirt with short sleeves. One could see the tail of a snake just under his sleeve. "He wasn't magic."

Harry just blinked at her before she left, hearing George begin to talk to Harry about something- she didn't seem to care.

**-*-**

It was Thursday and time for Professor Moody's class. Harry didn't talk about Sirius Black to Fawn at all, she was grateful for that. She tried to pretend that it'd never happened. Trelawney settled down, Fawn was just sure not to step on her toes in hopes that she'd forget about the altercation.

They sat down near the back of the classroom as it began. Harry sat with Ron and waved to Fawn, Hermione just a few desks away sitting next to Hannah Abbott, a dorky, quiet Hufflepuff girl.

Professor Moody stormed through the classroom, right past Fawn. She felt her stomach do a flip, nausea pulling at her. _No, I'm not gonna faint. I'm gonna sit here and attend class._ She told herself as he began to teach.

"Now, before we officially begin the course, I just wanted to let you know I'm only gonna be here for the year," Moody explained, slightly out of breath. "But I've planned an action packed year for us." He opened up a flask and took a swig.

Fawn scoffed. "Drinking on the job?" She whispered to Veronica, who didn't answer.

"I want to teach you all about the curses. Ministry says I should teach ya counter curses and leave it at that, but that's not helpful if ya don't know what you're defending yourself against," Moody droned on. Veronica scribbled words down in her notebook carefully. "So, let me preface this by saying- if you use any of these spells on your classmates or anyone, straight to Azkaban."

Veronica wrote noisily on her notebook.

_The Unforgivable Curses_

_ Do not use -> Straight to Azkaban! _

She underlined the last bit, making Fawn chuckle a bit, looking back up to Moody.

Moody pulled out a spider and demonstrated _the Imperius Curse_ , for mind control. He manipulated the spider to do whatever he wants. Next was _the Cruciatus Curse_ , which he did on Neville's desk. The spider let out a shrill squeal and Neville covered his face in his hands.

"Now, there is only one wizard known to survive this final curse," Moody pointed his thick finger to Harry. "He's sitting in this room right now. What's it called?"

Hermione coughed. "It's the- it's the killing curse, sir," She answered.

Moody nodded, smiling a bit at her answer. The pain pierced through her as he raised his wand to the spider, shouting, " _Avada Kedavra!_ " Fawn gasped a moment as the spider grew very still, the classroom was silent. 

The light that came from his wand reminded of the light from her nightmares. It made her heart ache, her stomach flutter, her head throb. Something about the curse reminded her of her past, she wasn't sure what it was.

"I believe that concludes today's class. Mr. Longbottom, please stay after with me for a moment."

Fawn grabbed her things, leaving the classroom quickly. She didn't leave the dorm for dinner, keeping to herself, racking her brain for her memories. "Why can't I remember?" Fawn exploded on her textbook for Defense Against the Dark Arts. She took one arm and swept it off the desk, landing with a loud _thud_ as it hit the floor. Hemlock just stared from the bed. "Why can't I _fucking_ remember my _own_ memories?" Fawn clutched the sides of her head in her hands, rocking back and forth in the chair.

It felt like every time she tried to remember, a block was there. She heard the screams, saw the light. There was a block. It'd been a gun, right? The light was the gun firing, right? Why couldn't she remember the booming sound of the bullet releasing from the barrel? She could hear the petrified screams of her own mother but not how she died?

The witch began to cry, rocking back and forth as she replayed the memory in her head.

A knock was at the door. Veronica opened the door, letting it squeak slightly. "Fawn, there's somebody here for you," Her voice said, letting the person in. Fawn stood, turning away from the door, wiping her mascara tears off her face.

"I brought you some food from dinner," Harry said gently, the creak of the bed was heard as he sat down.

Fawn fought to compose herself as she turned. "Thank you," She said, smiling and sitting on the bed. Hemlock sniffed at the meat, grabbing it and jumping onto the floor as he ate it in quick, little bites. She ate the heap of peas on the plate.

Harry reached into his pocket, pulling out an envelope. "Sirius' owl arrived at dinner tonight. I plan on writing him back," He muttered, furrowing his brows. "I just wanted to know if you wanted him to know about you. He might be able to help you."

She frowned. "What if it means nothing? What if I'm just an American girl? What if gets upsets and uses the killing curse on me just like he did Peter Pettigrew?" Fawn had asked Veronica and a few other Hufflepuffs about Sirius Black.

"He didn't kill anyone!" Harry shouted, the lights flickering around them in his anger. "If you don't want help, just say that! I'm trying to figure you out because nothing you do makes any sense to me! Instead you're just being a-"

"Being a what?" Fawn asked, goading him on.

He paused, his eyes staring angrily into hers. "A bitch." Harry spoke sharply, crinkling the letter in his pocket, leaving.

"Bastard." Fawn shouted after him, throwing the plate at his head. Harry raised his wand and deflected the offensive plate, slamming the door shut, leaving Fawn's room a mess. Hemlock quickly went and licked up all the old food.

She quickly went to the window, looking out to the half moon and stars glinting down at her. The pictures were taped to the wall beside her bed. Her mother's smiling face looked to her, her father's solemn school photo staring into her.

Fawn fell down to the wall, teary eyed. _I ruin everything. I fucking ruined everything._ How could she come back from this? Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the _good_ guy, he hated her. Did that make her any better than a death eater?

Hemlock walked over to her chipperly, his eyes big as he rubbed against her leg in an attempt to comfort her. "You know Legilimency, right? Could you help me get my memories?" Fawn whispered. Wampus cats knew how to read minds and hypnotize others- she believed that he'd hypnotized her to bring him food from the great hall.

The cat's big eyes blinked to her, his eyes becoming pin pricks as he looked into her face. Fawn felt herself getting dizzy, the background fading around her as she let herself get lost in his eyes.

 _"Stay away from her!"_ A woman's voice screamed. _"You're a monster! You're the type who should've been burned at the stake!"_ The door swung open and the light switch was triggered, causing little baby Fawn to cry.

Her beautiful mother swept her up in her arms. _"This is for the greater good!"_ The man, her father, shouted. Finally, a good look at him. His hair was dirty, but his black waves were still intact. His gray eyes wild with frenzy, nothing like either photo she had of him. _"Avada Kedavra!"_ Fawn felt her mother fall to the ground, dropping her to the ground.

Her father looked to his wife shakily. Fawn noticed his pulled up sleeves. On his arm was the same mark the man had at the Quidditch World Cup. His eyes trailed over to the baby, shaking. _"Avada Kedavra!"_ He shouted, a great white light appearing before her eyes.

Fawn was shaken awake, meeting Veronica's worried eyes. Hemlock was laying on the bed, watching carefully. "Are you alright?" She asked. Fawn couldn't speak. She reached up and grabbed Veronica, wrapping her arms around her tightly. "It's okay, it's okay," Veronica whispered, wrapping her in a tight squeeze, rubbing her back comfortingly.

_Is it really? Is it okay?_


	5. Nervous Young Inhumans

A few months passed and Fawn stayed away from the trio. The only person she talked to was Veronica. Cedric was always friendly when he waved to her and said hello, but she had grown increasingly nervous around him. She was convinced he thought she didn't like him.

Fawn had begun volunteering at the library with the librarian. There was something relaxing about putting the books back and avoiding speaking to people, though sometimes it was unavoidable when someone wanted to check out a book.

The bell rang at the front desk, Fawn walked over to the desk to see who it was. Cedric had rang the bell, an old book in his hands. "Hello," He said with a smile. Fawn's heart raced as he looked at her. He smelled of vanilla. "I've come to return this book."

"Is that all?" Fawn asked, taking the book. Their hands touched briefly, Fawn pulled away, feeling her cheeks heat up.

Cedric chuckled, as if he noticed her apprehension. "Yes, thank you." He tapped the desk lightly as Fawn scribbled into the notepad that he'd returned it. She glanced up, seeing him waiting around before he sighed, leaving.

Fred and George were behind him, each smirking. "We need a book on how to grow old," Fred said.

"A potion," George followed up.

Fawn grinned. "For the Goblet of Fire?"

"What else?" George chuckled. "If either one of us won the Triwizard Tournament, we could buy some upgrades for the Burrow!"

"Or get our joke shop off the ground!" Fred said with a wink.

The librarian's assistant went to look for a book of potions. She picked out a fourth year potions textbook, flipping to the page. "Ageing potion. The more you drink, the more you age." Fawn explained. The boys took off as she scratched down their names that they'd checked it out.

Later, as she worked on her homework in the great hall while eating an apple. It was funny to watch people try to put their names in. The other schools would be coming later in the week at the Halloween ball, the dance being held in the honor of their coming. They'd put their names in at the beginning and the winners would be announced at the end.

Fred and George strolled down the way, potions in hand. Fred winked to Fawn as he drank the potion. The twins sprouted long, white beards and long white hair. The crowd around the goblet cheered as they went in the age line to put their names.

They put the slips in and everyone held their breath. When they turned, the crowd cheered again. Soon, the goblet coughed out the slips and the age line kicked out the twins onto their knees. Fred and George stood up, laughing. "We're gonna go to the nurse." George told everyone.

"I don't want to look like the Headmaster forever!" Fred agreed as they dashed away.

Fawn went back to her work, looking down at her potions homework and annotating for the lesson the next day. Footsteps were behind her, but she ignored them. Somebody climbed into the seat in front of her, catching her attention.

Ron sat there, with his red and pudgy face, staring at her as if he were going to say something. Fawn glanced to Hermione and Harry who stood not too far away. Harry's face was stuck in a scowl and Hermione looked equally unpleased.

"Umm, Fawn, do you have a date to the Halloween ball this weekend?" Ron asked sheepishly, smiling awkwardly. "Harry and Hermione are going together and now I've got no one to go with. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

The witch glanced to Harry silently. He looked to her before softening his face, as if to say, _Please say yes to him._

Fawn smiled, looking to Ron. _The silence must feel like forever to him,_ She thought. "Sure, I'll go with you," She agreed. "I suppose I'll need to go to Hogsmeade to get a dress.."

"It's a casual dance, no uniforms either." Hermione piped up, even she smiled a bit to Harry. _They care for Ron, even if they hate me._

Harry looked oddly to the floor, as if he were thinking. Fawn felt terribly about her outburst, but knowing that her father was a Deatheater terrified her and made her feel more isolated from him. How could such evil run through her veins while she tried to be friends with someone so pure?

**-*-**

Later that week was the ball. Fawn was a bit excited and dressed better than she normally would have. She put on loose fitting jeans and a cool black top. She'd decided to let her hair down, figuratively and literally. _Maybe I can patch things up with Harry.._ she wondered.

Ron waited at the door as Fawn left, Veronica also at her side. It was exciting to know the new students were going to arrive soon. Finally, Fawn wouldn't be the only one the school was talking about. They'd finally laid off talking to her as excitement around the Triwizard Tournament was ramping up.

She walked with Ron, who kept trying to hold her hand. Fawn kept her arms crossed. There wasn't anything wrong with him, she just didn't like being touched. Ron was dressed rather frumpy. With uniforms, you couldn't usually tell the class divide between rich and poor students. It was obvious that his clothes were hand me downs. His pants were one size too large and his shirt had a stain. Still, his smile was gleaming with delight.

Harry and Hermione were already there. Harry's jeans were dirty and had obviously been dyed, his sweater a bit too big for him. Hermione wore a black turtleneck that matched a headband holding her hair back.

Music poured from the walls of the great hall as student bands played. Some students danced, other mingled around the food. Fawn sat against the wall. Ron had ditched her to dance with Hermione and Veronica was no where to be found.

She was beginning to feel bored when Harry approached. Fawn stiffened, hoping he wasn't still angry. "I'm sorry I've been cross with you," He sighed.

"It's my fault," Fawn interrupted him. "People have never been nice to me before. It feels weird. It feels like a nasty trick." She tucked her hair behind her ear, avoiding his eyes.

Harry sighed again. "I'm sorry for going behind your back."

"What?"

"My letter to _Sirius_ , I did end up mentioning you," Harry spoke truthfully, whispering Sirius's name. "Nothing negative, just wondering if he could look into his family tree and see if he knew a Fawn Black or a Titus Black."

Fawn blinked. _Well, he hasn't come to kill me. So I suppose he isn't too upset._ "What'd he say?"

Harry gave her the letter discreetly while the music stopped, crowds of people coming through the school. The Beauxbatons came through, each one beautiful, but none looked unique enough to make a comment on. The Durmstrang students followed after. Dumbledore greeted them warmly and the music continued with the new students. Fawn opened the letter beside Harry, worried about what it said, holding her breath.

_Dearest Harry,_

_Don't worry about me. I'm quite a bit older than you, I can handle being in Britain. Please keep me updated on things going on in Hogwarts, I don't believe things are going to suddenly be peaceful with the Ministry being the way it is._

_As for Fawn Black, I didn't have to look too hard for the information. Once, a long time ago, there were three Black brothers. I was the eldest, then there was Regulus, then one more named Titus. Regulus and Titus were in Slytherin and eventually became Deatheaters. I haven't heard from either in many, many years and believed both to be dead. It surprises me to hear that my little brother Titus may have ran away to America, but he had disappeared a few years before your birth._

_I would quite like to meet this Fawn Black. By the way you describe her, she sounds like a Black. Please, find a way to let her know and arrange a meeting with me._

_Sincerely,_

_Sirius Black_

_PS. Don't send Hedwig with your next letter. Snowy owls are too obvious and attract too much attention._

Fawn read it over and over. It made sense, it couldn't just be a coincidence. "I could.. have family somewhere?" She asked Harry, handing the letter back.

"I believe so," Harry said, grinning. "I just don't think it'd be fitting to go back to America for the summer, it'd be so hard getting back to Hogwarts. If you stay with Sirius, you could write to me and-"

He was cut off with a sudden, tight hug from Fawn. She felt a rush of love and affection for him- something that had grown to be hard to produce. Harry hugged her back, rubbing her back briefly. "Please, set up a meeting for us?"

"Hey!" Ron called out as he and Hermione approached them. "That's my date, Harry!"

Though his words could be angry, his tone was lighthearted, and Fawn turned around to see Ron and Hermione smiling. Harry gave a thumbs up to them. Fawn leaned back into the wall, chuckling. _They'd planned this out._ She figured.

After a few songs and after many Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs put their names in the goblet, it was time for the names to be selected. Fawn watched silently with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, fortunate that none of them were old enough to be picked.

He stood around the now silent room. "Tonight is officially the first night of the Triwizard Tournament. The tournament will be judged by the three headmasters, Madame Maxine, Igor Karkaroff, and myself. This year we will also be joined by Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch from the Ministry." The crowd cheered as the judges smiled and nodded. "Now, the picking ceremony."

The old man climbed off his pew close to the goblet as the first little paper pushed its way out. "For Durmstrang, we have Victor Krum!" Dumbledore read off. The Durmstrang students cheered loudly, Ron and Harry couldn't seem to hold their excitement. The beefy boy waved as he walked down and out of the hall.

The next flit of paper appeared, Dumbledore caught it, reading it before speaking. "For the Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour!" A chorus of higher pitched cheering came up as the pretty blonde girl walked gracefully down out the hall.

The final piece of paper flew over Dumbledore's head, he snatched it out of the air. Every Hogwarts student sat on the edge of their seat to hear which one of their peers would represent them. The headmaster read through it once in his head before saying it out loud. "For Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory!"

The clearing broke into _whoop_ s and cheers. Cedric stood up from among his friends, getting his hand shaken by everyone around him, the Hufflepuffs giving him pats on the back as he left the hall to Fleur and Victor.

The cheers settled down as Dumbledore and the judges got up to leave to talk to the competitors. The goblet of fire coughed up a new piece of paper, getting people to yell to alert Dumbledore's attention to the new paper. He caught it, his face stony. "Harry Potter?" He shouted out as a question. Everyone's gaze slowly turned to Harry. He shoved the letter to Fawn as he walked out of the hall too.

Everyone began muttering to themselves. "That git! He never told me he put his name in there!" Ron cursed Harry, his red eyebrows furrowing.

Professor McGonagall appeared. "Back to your dorms! The ball is over!" She ordered, leaving through the two doors. Everyone shuffled after her into the dorms.

Every Hufflepuff waited in the common room for Cedric to return. Fawn couldn't help but be curious about whether or not Harry was going to compete. _I hope not- there's an age limit for a reason!_

The door opened after waiting around for 45 minutes. Cedric walked in. Everyone cheered, but then it broke into questions like: "What about Harry?"

Cedric climbed onto a chair. "Attention!" He shouted and everyone became quiet. He was the prefect, so this wasn't unusual behavior. "For all of you to stop asking me the same question, I will answer right now: Harry is going to be in the Triwizard Tournament!" People talked and whispered amongst themselves, many splitting off to sleep in their dorms.

Fawn was one of the last to leave. So many girls crowded around Cedric, Fawn watched as he asked them all to go to bed. "Fawn," Cedric chuckled. "You ought to go to bed too."

"I just wanted to say congratulations," Fawn smiled, rolling her eyes playfully. "When's the first challenge?"

"November 24th," Cedric informed. "They don't want to tell us what it is yet."

Fawn frowned. "Odd. Well, I'll be cheering for you." She punched his shoulder lightly, but as she punched it, she saw the flash of white light from her memories. Fawn stumbled back for a moment.

"What happened? Did I shock you?" Cedric asked worriedly.

"No, no, I'm alright," Fawn reassured him. "I think I'm a bit tired, I'll see you in the morning."

Cedric nodded. "Alright, see you then." He grabbed her hand and held it for a moment inside his, unease filling Fawn as she pulled away, going to her dorm.

Veronica was wiping off her makeup when Fawn walked in. "Did you know Cedric asked Cho Chang to the Halloween ball? Like really, a Ravenclaw?" Veronica laughed. Fawn chuckled slightly to let Veronica know she was there. She sat back on the bed, giving Hemlock a few pieces of meat before reading Sirius's letter again, her heart warming at the thought.

 _This year will be good for me._ Fawn told herself as she placed the letter in a desk drawer, gazing at the photograph of her mother. _I'm finding a family._ She thought of Harry's unconditional kindness. Despite her wrongdoings, he still seemed to write positively of her to Sirius. _Perhaps a family has found me?_


	6. Big Black Heart

"Pins! Pins! Get your pins!" Draco shouted from the yard. It was a few weeks into November. Fawn frowned, crossing her arms before walking over to them. "Hey new girl, you want a pin? Cedric Diggory for the win!"

Fawn grasped one of the pins in her thumb, examining it with a frown. _Support Cedric Diggory-- the REAL Hogwarts Champion!_ The words became jumbled and formed a new message. _Potter stinks!_ "Real mature." She gave it back, rolling her eyes.

Cedric was just behind her, Harry alongside him. Harry's face was red and his eyebrows furrowed. "Malfoy, shut it down. I didn't want anyone wearing these badges." Cedric picked up a badge and threw it to the ground, stomping on it and breaking it on impact with his heel.

Draco chuckled, rolling his eyes. "You know it's true! Harry cheated his way in." He sneered to Harry, leaving with all the badges.

The two wizards looked to each other. "Sorry, Harry, I told everyone not to wear those!" Cedric swore.

Harry smiled awkwardly, shaking his head. "It's fine, I know you didn't mean it-"

"Malfoy!" A voice called, making them all turn. "I want one!"

Draco looked to Harry teasingly as he tossed a pin to Ron Weasley. He caught it, pinning it to his shirt. Fawn glared in his direction. Ever since that moment at the Halloween ball, it was as if Ron never knew Harry. Many students talked bad about Harry around Fawn, not knowing they met together often.

"Screw you, Ron." Harry snapped, storming away. Fawn smiled and waved to Cedric, leaving after Harry to make sure he was alright. The only people on his side seemed to be Fawn and Hermione.

Fawn walked quietly alongside him. "Stupid Ron. Stupid Rita Skeeter. Stupid Tournament." Harry muttered. She offered him silent moral support. "Sirius says writing letters are too risky and wants to meet in the Forbidden Forest next week. I don't even know what the challenge is!"

She stopped him, wrapping him in a tight hug, closing her eyes as she gave him a tight squeeze. "Everything will work out, you're not alone." Fawn whispered as they pulled apart. Harry smiled gratefully to her as they continued.

"Sirius wants to meet you too, in the Forbidden Forest. Next week. He thinks it'd be easier than meeting in the fireplace." Harry added on as they kept walking, ignoring the stares from everyone around them. Fawn nodded, her heart beginning to beat rapidly. Something about meeting Sirius made her nervous. _I've never met someone who was family before._ It was weird, knowing that somewhere, someone held the same history as her.

They went inside the Gryffindor common room to do their homework together. Harry wouldn't be allowed in the Hufflepuff room, not with the amount of people who believed he'd cheated. The Gryffindors were just happy someone from their house would be in the tournament, so they were much more agreeable to be around.

A week flew by and suddenly, it was time to meet Sirius. It was a half moon. Fawn had stayed in Harry's dorm until nightfall when they snuck out with the invisibility cloak.

They waited deep in the forest. Fawn wasn't sure if she could find her way back to Hogwarts from there. They went deep into the forest in order to prevent Dementors from finding them. It was dark and each had used their wands for _Lumos_. Her breath came out in a fog and Fawn shivered a bit. "Where is he?" Harry said impatiently, kicking a rock away as they waited.

"Who?" Another voice popped up. Fawn stood up excitedly as he came into view.

"Lupin!" Fawn said, running over to him and embracing him.

He laughed a bellowed laugh, patting her back. "It's lovely to see you too," Lupin said, embracing Harry as well.

Fawn looked down at the large, slender dog beside him. The dog looked up to her with knowing eyes before walking a few steps away, transforming into a man. 

The man that stood before them had shoulder-length brown hair and warm, green eyes. He was fitted in a leather jacket that went down to his legs. On his fingers sat many rings. Through the light of her wand, she could see the smile wrinkles around his mouth. Harry embraced him as well. "Sirius!" Harry chuckled. When Sirius hugged him, he closed his eyes.

Sirius glanced up to Fawn, smiling a bit and showing his teeth. "You must be Fawn," He chuckled.

Fawn held back from racing forward to embrace him. She looked closely at his features, his warm eyes, his small nose, his thin lips. The way he talked, the grit in his voice, the way his tongue formed the syllables was remarkably familiar. Fawn realized that the man she saw before her was as if her father had been made anew. She saw herself in his posture, the way he fiddled with the rings on his fingers as he awaited her response.

"My dear," Lupin chuckled awkwardly. "This is Sirius, your uncle."

She blinked, glancing around, only making Sirius laugh. It was genuine, warm, as if it were a song. For a moment, it felt like it was just them, and they were a family. She remembered her father's laugh, summery and kind, as if he was never the man who'd murdered a woman for his Dark Lord.

"She must be related to me," He confirmed to Lupin and Harry with a cheeky smile, his cheek had a dimple. "such drama within the Black family, such emotions."

 _Black family.._ Fawn replayed it in her mind. _Family. Family. Family._ She felt choked up all of a sudden, pacing over to him to embrace him. His hug was tight and sure. It was as if the two of them had finally found missing pieces.

Fawn had been searching for this very moment all her life. She'd sought her mother in the women who had fostered her in New York. She searched for her father in every man who treated her kindly. She wondered if she'd ever find herself if she was only ever searching for others. _Perhaps Sirius feels the same?_ Fawn wondered.

Neither had realized how long the embrace lasted, but it'd been something both had needed. Fawn released and Sirius moved away. She watched his face, his eyes were wet with tears as he smiled. He quickly wiped them away. Fawn looked to Lupin, who even wiped his own tears away on his sleeve.

"Now, Harry," Sirius chuckled slightly, hoping to break the tension in the moment. "I believe I've found a way to help you with your first task. We were walking here and saw many giant cages full of dragons. Lupin could take you,"

The former professor nodded, taking Harry to the place where they were kept, leaving Fawn alone with Sirius. They stood silently together. "You look like Titus," Sirius commented plainly. "I see him in your face and hair. It's odd how genetics work," He chuckled.

"You look like him too," Fawn said, pulling the picture out of her pocket. She gave him his school photo and the photo of her mother at his side.

The wizard inspected it, laughing slightly to himself. "This must've been after he disappeared. It's so odd he went to America, though I suppose it was a place where his and Voldemort's doings wouldn't be tracked." Sirius explained. "He looks older here, a bit more like a man. He'd been a little baby when I ran away from home, freshly at Hogwarts. I returned to find them all gone. I've been alone for a long time."

Fawn embraced him again. "You're not alone anymore," She promised. She wished this moment would last forever. "I'll write to you and send you owls all the time."

He nodded, smiling. "Not many people do that anymore, so I appreciate it." Sirius said.

They looked at the photos a little longer as Harry and Lupin returned. "Dragons!" Harry told Fawn. "The first challenge. I saw Hagrid and Madame Maxine there, Karkaroff was lurking in the woods too. That means that Cedric will be the only one who doesn't know the first task."

"I believe you two should be heading back now," Lupin informed. "It was lovely seeing you here. We don't want either of you to get detention, so we'll be heading back. Harry, Fawn, write to me please! I want to hear about this Professor Moody."

Harry and Fawn waved as Sirius transformed back into a dog, leading Lupin away to safety. Harry then stopped at the Hufflepuff common room, letting her climb in. Harry had a glass of water and went to leave before another set of footsteps was heard.

"Fawn?" Cedric's croaky, tired voice asked, rubbing his eyes, his brown hair perfectly messy with sleep. "What are you doing awake and why is Harry in our common room?" He looked from Harry to Fawn, noticing the mud stuck to their shoes and the guilt on their faces.

Harry smiled, saving the day. "Cedric, the first task is dragons." He told him.

"Dragons?" Cedric asked.

"Yes, they're in the Forbidden Forest, one for each person! Four of them!" Harry informed.

Cedric yawned. "Thanks Harry," He said. "Fawn, get to bed. Harry, get out of here before I report you to Filch." Fawn watched Harry nod, wrapping himself in the invisibility cloak and leaving. He turned to leave but stopped one inch in front of Fawn. "We've really got to stop meeting like this.."

"Yes, I wouldn't want to make Cho Chang jealous," Fawn agreed. The two of them had decided to go steady, much to many fangirls pain.

He smiled slightly, gazing to her lips, still an inch away. _All it would take to kiss him is to stand on my toes.. all it would take for him to kiss me is one little motion down.. I would take it. I would let him. I would kiss him back._

Coming to his senses, Cedric blinked, looking into Fawn's eyes. "Get to bed, I'm still a Prefect," He ordered, his eyebrows suddenly furrowing in displeasure. Fawn raced down to her room, closing the door and letting out a sigh, not realizing she'd been holding her breath.

"Fawn? Is that you?" Veronica asked sleepily.

"Yes, sorry, I got back late, please, go back to bed," Fawn said quickly, throwing off her dirty clothes and getting into bed tiredly. Hemlock curled around her, falling back to sleep. Her heart was fluttering. _Meeting my uncle.._ my _uncle.._ She'd never had an uncle before, and now Sirius could be that for her. _Cedric almost kissed me.._ She went to sleep dreaming of Cedric.

**-*-**

Harry and Hermione sat in the library, the sun was beginning to set. Fawn tended to the returned books, putting them back to where they belong. "Hermione, I can't learn all this!" Harry grumbled in something much louder than a whisper.

"Then how are you going to defeat that dragon?" Hermione snapped.

He placed his head in his hands and sighed. Fawn was putting away book behind them. "You ought to play to your strengths," Fawn told him. It was the same advice she'd given Cedric a few days prior. "What things are you good at?"

"Quidditch.." Harry sighed. "Flying?"

Fawn thought a moment. "You could always practice a Summoning Charm to summon your broom," She told them, remembering how Cedric said he was good at transfiguration, so he planned to transfigure things in the arena to things that could distract the dragon.

Hermione nodded, smiling. "Thank you! I learned it last summer. I could teach you, Harry." She confirmed.

"I think it might be for the best, seeing as the library is closing soon," Fawn chuckled. Harry and Hermione stood up quickly, leaving. Fawn turned off the lights and closed the doors, going back to the Hufflepuff common room.

Cedric sat on the couch alone, everyone walking past him to bed. She walked over to him, plopping down beside him. "Good luck tomorrow," Fawn said.

"I'm gonna need it." Cedric groaned, smiling a bit. "I can't believe we have to fight dragons. Of all the intimidating animals of the world," He joked halfheartedly, making Fawn giggle. "If this is just the first task, I'm terrified to see the final one."

She leaned her head against his shoulder comfortingly. It was meant to be a kind and friendly gesture, but instead, Cedric leaned away from her. "Sorry." Fawn said, looking up to him as he got up to leave.

"I should get to bed, big day tomorrow." Cedric chuckled awkwardly, leaving to the boy's dorms.

Fawn went to her room where Veronica was reading a Muggle magazine. A few of the Muggle girls had their parents send them the magazines to lend to people to read. "Hey, what's up? Excited for tomorrow? Harry's gonna get his ass kicked!" Veronica chuckled. By now, everyone knew the dragons were tomorrow.

She felt ill, knowing she'd crossed a line with Cedric. "Uh, yea. I'm tired." Fawn said, getting into her pajamas. Hemlock was sitting on the windowsill, looking out. She climbed into bed, but since Veronica kept the lights on, Fawn thought she'd write a letter to Sirius.

_Dear Sirius,_

It began, though, she didn't know what to write. _I guess I should pour my heart out and be genuine. He doesn't get many letters, so I suppose whatever I write to him will be enough._ Fawn considered. She suddenly didn't like the way she'd written his name, so she crossed it out with her quill.

_Dear Sirius,_

_How do you get someone to love you back? How do you know you're in love?_

_I feel like I've experienced contact with love in the past, but when I think back on my life there is not much love for me. My mother loved me, I doubt my father did, since he ruined my life and tried to kill me._

_I've seen people in love before, little children holding hands, mothers clutching their babies, people getting married and engaged, little old couples who'd spent their lives together. I'm worried that I don't know what that feels like. Will I ever know what love feels like? I feel like I'm destined for a lonely, loveless life._

_I think I love someone. There's something about him that makes me nervous. I pay quite a lot of attention to him, sometimes a worrying amount. He's easy to look at, easy to talk to-- that's what every other girl thinks too. I think I've ruined things with him today and I'm not sure what to think._

_You're older, I have no one else to ask about this. You've been in love before, right?_

_Love,_

_Fawn Black_

She put the letter in a desk drawer to dry the ink, thinking about sending it the day after. She rolled over, Veronica turned out the lights and they went to sleep.

**-*-**

Everyone was up early for the next day. Fawn hadn't seen Cedric or Harry at breakfast and assumed they'd be eating alone. She sat with Ron, Hermione, and Veronica at the stands. "Let's see how bad he fails at this, I wonder if he'll cheat this time too." Ron grumbled.

Fawn elbowed him in the ribs sharply, glaring at him. "When will you believe Harry? He didn't want this." She snapped.

"Eternal glory? He can have it all if he wants." Ron whined. Fawn rolled her eyes, realizing that Hermione had disappeared. _Probably to the restroom.._ Fawn thought. Veronica was decked out in Hufflepuff colors, cheering loudly as they waited for it to begin. 

Hermione returned to her seat beside Fawn and Ron. "Harry's going last," She said bitterly. "I gave him a good luck hug and Rita Skeeter thinks we're in love now." Fawn only giggled, Veronica wasn't listening.

A few bars at one end of the arena opened and a large silvery blue dragon walked through, the crowd erupting into cheers as it sat itself down on a golden egg. "A Swedish Short-Snout!" Ron exclaimed to Hermione and Fawn. "They usually live in the wild- you don't see those everyday!"

On the other side the bars opened and one boy stepped out in his yellow checkered outfit, his hair messy, but still wonderful. "Cedric!" Veronica cheered alongside everyone else. This grew to catch the dragon's attention to him. Fawn held her breath, hoping he'd be in and out of the arena soon.

The dragon made its way toward him. Cedric raced around a rock, hiding as the dragon sniffed the spot where he just was. He raised his wand, pointing it to a rock on the other side. The rock transfigured into a blond Labrador, letting out a celebratory _yip_ to catch the dragon's attention.

It ran to the dog, who began to give chase. _Smart,_ Fawn thought with a smile as he made his way over to the golden egg, grabbing it while the dragon was distracted. He was only 50 feet away from the exit to the arena when a sad bark was heard- the dragon had consumed the dog. The dragon noticed its egg was missing and it went barreling towards Cedric.

"The fire burns so hot, it's blue!" Ron told Hermione and Fawn.

He hid behind a large rock, but let his head out to see where the dragon was. The dragon let out an angry shriek, pummeling Cedric with bright blue fire. His face was charred and bloody. He picked up a rock and threw it to the other side of the arena. It echoed loudly and the dragon got up to see what the noise was. He made it out.

The crowd cheered as the dragon tamers wrestled the Swedish Short-Snout to the ground. Even that was a celebration in itself. "He did well," Hermione told Fawn. "Did he get any advice?"

Fawn chuckled. "My lips are sealed! I told him what I told Harry- play to your strengths. I didn't show any favoritism." She pushed Hermione to the side gently, giggling. "You'll see when Harry succeeds."

Fleur and Viktor were next, they got their eggs safely. Harry was last. The dragon was let out. It was larger than the previous three, with large horns and shiny black scales. "A Hungarian Horntail!" Ron whispered as Harry appeared. Nobody cheered except Hermione, Fawn, and a few Gryffindors scattered throughout the stands.

The dragon let out a cry, blasting hot fire in Harry's direction. He leaped away and Fawn sat on the edge of her seat. She looked to Ron and even he looked worried for Harry, biting his lip. Harry lifted his wand and cast a spell, everyone waited expectantly for what he'd done. The dragon was beginning to grow impatient, sniffing around more rocks and getting closer to Harry.

The broomstick came out of no where, soaring through the air so quickly that Fawn could hear it. He caught it and hopped on, leading the dragon away. It flapped its wings, pulling against the chains before breaking them off entirely, flying away to follow Harry. "Bloody hell!" Ron cursed. "Maybe he was right.. why would anyone cheat their way into this?"

Muttering came from many people, while teachers looked concerned. Harry flew back in, dipping into the arena before grabbing the egg, pulling back up to show it off to everyone. The people in the stands erupted into applause and cheering as Harry grinned, showing it to Hermione and Fawn.

The dragon let out a yelling sound as he lunged for Harry. A dragon keeper raised their wand and struck the dragon, making him collapse to the ground in sudden sedation.

Everyone in the stands cheered again before leaving to their dorms. Fawn wanted to follow the Gryffindors with Harry, but she followed Cedric and the Hufflepuffs. He had a poultice on his face as they carried him to the common room.

"Who wants to hear it?" Cedric asked, everyone cheered. He opened the egg and the shrill, ugly screams came forth, making everyone cover their ears. He closed it carefully. "I'll have to figure this out myself." He joked, everyone laughed.

People went away to lunch, taking Cedric with them. "Harry's kinda cute, don't you think?" Veronica asked as they walked to lunch in the great hall.

"Yea, I suppose," Fawn mumbled. 

"The whole debacle today with the broomstick.. he's pretty brave." Veronica whispered, smiling a bit. "Can you ask him if he needs a date to the Yule Ball?"

"Yule Ball?" Fawn asked.

"Super dressy ball, the competitors have to go. It's on Christmas." Veronica explained. "You think Harry needs a date?"

Fawn chuckled slightly. "I'll ask for you-"

"Thank you!" Veronica shouted, hugging her. People began to look at them strangely, so they continued walking to the great hall. 

_I wonder if Cedric has a date to the Yule Ball.._


End file.
